


Here's to the Mess We Make

by lunarknightz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hollywoodland - Freeform, La La Land, Oh my heart, post Hollywoodland, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Lucy, and the fallout from the trip to 1941; set to the background music of an Oscar nominated musical with Ryan Gosling.Set post "Hollywoodland", spoilers for same.





	Here's to the Mess We Make

He…left.

It didn’t seem right. It didn’t seem real. He wouldn’t just _leave_. Not after all that they’d been through…not after _that_ night. Yeah, he’d been going stir crazy, but they _all_ were. He wouldn’t just disappear and leave them all behind, they were in this together. None of them would.Hell, it would take something incredibly unbelievable and impossible like Amy suddenly existing again to make her leave….  
Lucy’s heart sank into her stomach. 

Wyatt had left…because Jessica was alive.

(Because somehow, of course, sleeping your incredibly attractive widowed coworker who had somehow become your closest friend and confidant in the 1940s, decades before either of you were born, would be the ticket to bringing his wife back to life. Because time travel truly sucked).

 

*****

 

“Hey.” Jiya said, sticking her head into the room she shared with Lucy. “It’s time for movie night.”

Lucy forced a weak smile onto her face, looking up from her work at her friend. “I’m not really in the mood.” 

She was trying her best to compartmentalize what had happened in 1941 and move on with her life, dedicating herself to the fight against Rittenhouse and doing what research she could on the laptop she’d gotten from Agent Christopher. It wasn’t so easy, because Wyatt left a hole in the team that Flynn couldn’t even begin to try to fill. 

“But I got to pick the movie, which means its going to to be a million times better than the Serenity Trilogy of movies that Rufus has made us watch like, a hundred times.” Jiya sat down on the bed beside Lucy. “I can’t believe that you remember a world where they cancelled _Firefly_ after one TV Season. I still can’t get my head around that.”

“I am a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar.”

“Huh?

”“A quote from a movie that doesn’t exist anymore.” Lucy sighed with a wry smile. “Much like my life.”

“Wyatt will come back.” Jiya said, “I mean, storming away is kind of what he does. Before we got you back, he was threatening to burn down the bunker and find you all the time.” She sighed. “And I can’t tell you how I know this, but I do, I have this feeling that he’s going to come back.”“Things won’t be the same.” Lucy said, “I know it.” 

_Jessica was back, and of course he’d go back to Jessica. Jessica was his wife, and she was just….what was she? A possibility? A one night stand?_.

“Rufus mentioned that….” Jiya sighed, “And I know that sucks that he left. That’s pretty much been the story of my romantic life from Prom onwards, until, Rufus…but, don’t give up hope. Come watch a movie. It’s got Ryan Gosling. And there is no heart break that I have found that Ryan Gosling cannot cure.”

_Curse her heart’s sudden but inevitable betrayal._

She would have been fine to sit and wallow with her feelings and worries. But she couldn’t deny Jiya’s request. For the first time since she’d lost Amy, Lucy let herself be talked into something that had no academic or world-saving value.“Okay.” Lucy grinned in spite of herself. “Let’s go watch a movie.”“Excellent.” Jiya grinned. “And, to make things even better, I got Agent Christopher to get chocolate. Seems like Homeland Security sprung for Godiva.”

 

****

 

Of course, it was a musical. Set in Hollywood. La La Land. How ironically delicious. 

Homeland security had sprung for the Godiva chocolates. And the good kleenex, the kind with the lotion built in. Which they needed, because spoiler alert: Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone didn’t end up together in the end.

 

Which had made them cry. Well, Lucy and Jiya and Connor Mason. Rufus had fallen asleep halfway through, and Flynn wasn’t even paying attention, and Agent Christopher was silently enjoying her popcorn.

Tears aside, the movie captivated Lucy. In a strange way, the movie hit home.

During the audition song, she realized why.

Lucy didn’t regret what happened in 1941. She didn’t regret singing to Wyatt, and seeing the possibilities that had been dancing there for so long; since Bonnie and Clyde, or possibly before. She didn’t regret kissing him, or spending all night in his arms, learning the curves of his body and memorizing the scars that peppered his skin. What they’d had together was something truly special…and something that felt akin to love. 

She regretted not stopping him after he got that text message; she regretted not making her own break for it out of the bunker once she realized that he was gone.

This was a mess…or it would be…if…when Wyatt came back. A beautiful horrible mess. Yet, If all that they had was that one night in 1941, that was okay…or it would be. To have a night like that night, if even just for once…was more than some people got in their entire lives.If she had the choice, she’d do it all again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Audition (The Fools Who Dream) from La La Land. Because of course. Yes.
> 
> (This episode and my heart and the feels, y'all. SO MUCH).


End file.
